


The Pharaoh in Gotham City

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [108]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Battle, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Inspired by Music, Live-Action/Anime Fusion, Magic-Users, Movie: Batman & Robin (1997), Movie: Batman (1989), Movie: Batman Forever (1995), Movie: Batman Returns (1992), Movie: The Dark Knight (2008), Penguins, Plants, Random Encounters, Snow and Ice, Song: Stray Cat Strut, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. What happens when Yami Yugi comes to Gotham City and takes on Batman’s rogues gallery and the other criminals there..?Photomanips and fan art of the crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and the Batman films (from 1989 to 1997, as well as the ones from 2005 to 2012).





	1. Stray Cat Strut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The late, great genius Bob Kane owns the Batman franchise. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics and fan art that I cook up from time to time.

AU. Inspired by the song Stray Cat Strut by Stray Cats. Catwoman (Selina Kyle) gets quite the surprise when she comes across none other than Yami Yugi himself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Yami vs the Joker

AU of the 1989 Batman film. What happens when the Joker (aka Jack Napier) finds himself in between the proverbial devil and the deep blue sea while facing off against Yami..? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. A Battle for the Ages

AU. Eco-terrorist villainess Poison Ivy finds herself in a battle with ethical vampire Yami Yugi and realizes that her powers of plant manipulation and her poison kiss won’t work on Yami because of his status as a preternatural being. It is truly a battle for the ages.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. The Former Pharaoh vs The Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami Yugi vs Oswald Cobblepot — also known as The Penguin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it so that Yami is five thousand and sixteen years old, since technically, he was sixteen when he died physically five thousand years ago.

AU. Oswald Cobblepot (also known as The Penguin) gets quite the shock when he meets none other than Yami Yugi:

 **Yami:** _(smirks at a stunned Oswald)_ You’re just jealous because I happen to be a 5,016-year-old, yet good-looking former Pharaoh, and you’re a genuine freak, what with your appearance and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Yami vs the Golums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami takes on the gang known as the Golums from the 1997 film **Batman & Robin**..

AU. What happens when Yami takes on the Golum gang from the 1997 film **Batman & Robin**? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. Jason Woodrue vs the Former Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. It’s Jason Woodrue up against Yami Yugi..

AU. Jason Woodrue attempts to kill Yami, but fails because of Yami’s being protected by Shadow Magic..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. The Former Pharaoh Vs the Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. The Joker (from the 2008 film **The Dark Knight** ) encounters Yami Yugi..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Heath Ledger (April 4, 1979 — January 22, 2008). He may gone physically, but he is remembered by those who knew him for his commendable performance as the Joker in the 2008 film **The Dark Knight**.

AU. The Joker soon gets quite the shock (and puzzlement) of his life when he encounters none other than Yami Yugi..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
